Mil años de amor
by NaRuya21
Summary: La reencarnación de un sombrío pasado de Undertaker Quiere regresar pero que tiene que ver Ciel Phantomhive en esta historia al igual que Alois, algo malo esta sucediendo en la Mansión Hellsing, al borde de una venganza en contra de los padres de Alicia, un mayor desquiciado tiene algo entre manos y porque Todos quieren el alma de Alicia y porque James la quiere "proteger".


**Notas: Bueno compasión de mi es mi primer historia y espero que les guste, si quieren opinar dejen comentario y tal vez tome algunas de sugerencias… Bueno hasta la próxima.**

**Capitulo 1 "El encuentro"**

(Año 998 D de C.)(En un pueblo cerca de Londres)

-Lady Elizabeth Marie Phantomhive, Hoy 21 de noviembre, Ha sido condenada por su majestad a la muerte y mas allá de la muerte, su alma nunca entrara al cielo ni al infierno, dios cerrara sus puertas al igual que al demonio, ambos no la dejaran descansar, su alma se pondrá a penar por toda la eternidad en esta tierra asi sea.

A lo lejos se ve una mujer de no más de 17 anos, de apariencia delicada, piel blanca como la nieve, cabellera rubia y de unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, que estaba a punto de ser ejecutada por el verdugo el cual sonreía ampliamente y esperaba la orden definitiva.

La chica no expresaba nada, no había miedo ni terror, pero su mirada estaba perdida viendo hacia un hombre de ojos verdes, el cual lloraba por verla asi y no poder hacer nada.

-Antes de ser ejecutada Lady Elizabeth, desea decir algo?-Dijo un hombre regordete mas gordo que nada y necesitaba una ducha.

-Quiero decir que no me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento de amar a ese hombre, nunca me arrepentiré porque aunque mi cuerpo desaparezca y perezca, regresare a él una vez mas, aunque mi alma sea recogida por "El" mismo diablo, o el mismo dios, nadie me impedirá estar con él, Regresare con otro cuerpo y diferente carácter si renaceré y estare con él, se que él me reconocerá y ira por mi amor de nuevo, solo pido que me espere, tarde o temprano regresare mi amor.

Despues de eso se forma una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, el hombre de ojos verdes solo observaba sorprendido por esas tan bellas palabras.

El verdugo levanta el hacha mientras ella baja la cabeza, para esperar el corte definitivo,

Era como si el tiempo se detuviera ella estaba esperando lentamente a la muerte, a su amada muerte, antes de que la afilada cuchilla tocara su cuello, entre susurros al viento se escucho… "Te amo Undertaker" y cuando menos lo esperaban su cabeza termino en el suelo, llenando todo a su paso de sangre y al mismo tiempo el fino collar que esta poseía salió volando por los cielos, sin saber donde quedo.

El hombre de ojos verdes miraba la escena con odio, impotencia pero sobre todo tristeza y culpa de no a ver podido salvar a su amada; sin mas que ver este camino hacia el cuerpo despues de que todos se fueran, a paso lento, cuando llego al cuerpo, de entre sus ropas saco una libreta, subrayando el nombre Elizabeth Marie Phantomhive, despues de eso, guardo la libreta y con gran dolor saco su guadaña, y solo hizo un rasguño al cuerpo y de la nada salió el alma de la chica, mostrando sus momentos felices, tristes y amargos, todo entraba en la guadaña sin excepción.

De la nada salieron mas lagrimas de este hombre de ojos verdes, cabello plateado casi blanco, vestido completamente de negro y con un sombrero de mismo color, y el dijo entre susurros "Lo siento, Lizzy"…

(Años despues, exactamente 1998)

En un hospital en londres, Inglaterra; en una pequeña habitación se debatía entre la vida y la muerte una pequeña de no mas de 6 Años, esta había sido operada del corazón y de una grave enfermedad de Anemia, la pequeña estaba tumbada sobre la cama, enredada con tubos y mas tubos en casi todo su cuerpo y lloraba todo el tiempo de dolor.

Le pedía a dios que recogiera su alma, pero luego recordaba que tenía que seguir viviendo, sobrevivir era lo importante.

Entre delirios la pobre niña no parecía mejorar, cada dia parecía mas delgada y sus ojeras aumentaba, su madre Integra Hellsing todo el tiempo estaba con ella, rogaba a dios que la salvara, su padre Alucard por otra parte miraba con tristeza la escena, pero él no sabía que hacer. (Y convertirla en vampiresa no era opción)

Hola mi nombre es Alicia Elizabeth Marie Dracul Hellsing, tengo 6 años pero desde que nací vivo en el hospital "HollyDuckens", cuando nací mi mama dice que tuve problemas del corazón y que por eso tenía que estar aquí para ser sincera me quiero ir a mi casa, mis hermanos vlad, victoria y Johnny vienen a verme y me cuentan de sus locas aventuras en la mansión, yo tambien quiero aventuras y sobre todo quiero tener amigos.

Mama dice cuando este bien me llevaran a la mansión pero llevan diciéndome eso casi 1 Año.

Cada dia que pasa adelgazo las costillas ya se me marcan, mas me miro en el espejo y me miro horrible, estoy totalmente pálida creo que mas que mi papa, mi cabello se cae mucho, este era rubio y brilloso pero ahora es rubio pálido y opaco, mis ojos eran grandes y de un color azul muy llamativo, según la chica policía, ahora los veo azul opaco y con enormes ojeras negras y muy marcadas, aunque ahora me miro mas débil, frágil, como si yo fuera una muñeca de porcelana con la cual se tiene que cuidar con extremo cuidado.

-Mama-Dije con voz quebrada y débil.

-Si Alicia, necesitas algo?-Dijo con mucha amabilidad pero tambien con tristeza.

-Me siento cansada.

-Es normal despues de todo te acaban de trasplantar el corazón hace pocos días-Dijo mientras tocaba mi cabello.

Mamá ...

-Y ...

-Apagaste La Luz ...

Entre la oscuridad, se escuchaban gritos, miraba borroso, todo daba vuelta.

"El resucitador de INMEDIATO!", despues se escuchar los gritos, me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, era como una habitación, de la nada vi a un hombre este vestía de negro, tenia cabello plateado y unos hermosos y llamativos ojos verdes fosforescentes.

El camino a paso lento, hasta que quedo frente a mí, me daba miedo tenía una sonrisa perturbadora.

-Quien eres?-Dije con la voz débil.

-Tengo muchos nombres pero el más común es The Undertaker y soy un shinigami, estoy aquí para recoger tu alma ya que has muerto.-Dijo con voz serena y calmada, pero sin quitar esa perturbadora sonrisa.

(The Undertaker significa "El enterrador")

-No es cierto debo de estar sueño-Dije con miedo y a punto de entrar en pánico.

-Un sueño eterno en el cielo o en el infierno?-Dijo con burla.

-Aun no puedo morir me queda mucho por vivir señor Undertaker-Dije con la cabeza baja y totalmente asustada.

-Eso es mi decisión, yo elijo si vives o mueres, que hare?-Dijo con burla mientras me rodeaba jugando con mi largo cabello.

-Por favor aun no puedo morir-Dije levantando mi cabeza, mientras me salían lagrimas amargas.

-Eh?, porque debería de dejarte vivir?-Dijo mientras me tomaba del rostro con delicadeza.

-Estos años eh soportado el dolor, eh tenido que luchar para sobrevivir asi que no puedo morir!-Dije con amargura y las lagrimas no dejaron de salir.

-Ku~ku~ku… te dejare vivir pero con una condición-Dijo con una voz juguetona llena de burla y seriedad al mismo tiempo.

-Cual?, hare lo que sea!-Dije sin pensar bien mis palabras.

-Je je, esta bien, es… vivir contigo hasta el dia de tu muerte, nunca separarme de ti, te parece bien?-Dijo con seriedad y esa sonrisa desapareció dándome a entender que hablaba 100% serio.

-E-e-esta-a bi-e-en-Tartamudeé al hablar me puse nerviosa.

~ Linda ~ En ~ ~ ~ ~ jeje

De la nada vi una luz blanca y cuando desperté mi mama estaba llorando, cuando me vio que estaba bien me abrazo con fuerza y de la nada entro mi papa y Walter.

-Que paso?-Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ya esta bien-Dijo intentado de calmarse ante ambos hombres.

-Undertaker-Dije casi en susurro.


End file.
